3:17 AM
by Bristol
Summary: It all began when the clock read 3:17 AM. CxC  Rated T just to be safe.
1. It Begins

**3:17 A.M.**

That was the red neon light display that showed on her clock when Cornelia Hale looked at it. She groaned with annoyance as she had to wake up in 2 hours. She had to go to sleep _now. _

Suddenly, the room felt.. cold? She sat up and looked around, before realizing her window was open. _Funny, I don't remember opening it. _She thought to herself as she slid off of her bed and reached out to close it, when suddenly a hand grabbed her arm to stop it. She froze, not even able to scream.

"Shh!" A voice whispered hurriedly, as she turned her head to find herself staring straight in Caleb's eyes. Her brows met slightly with confusion, but she stepped back to let the Rebel Leader inside.

She noticed the gashes on his arm from his torn sleeve, and her eyes widened. "You're hurt!" She whispered – not wanting to wake anyone up.

Caleb felt rather silly seeking the Earth Guardian's help, though the portal he found was right across the way from her house, and he was in no shape to search for any of the other Guardians.

Cornelia led him to the bathroom to clean his wounds, as there was a first aid kit in the bathroom closet.

"Why did you come here?" She asked hesitantly, as he didn't seem to want to talk at the moment – mainly because of his pride.

"It was the closest place." He said lamely, avoiding her unsure gaze. Cornelia did not press further as she wrapped the bandage around his arm.

"There." She said quietly – it was around 4 in the morning, and she certainly did not want to wake her family.

"Thanks." Caleb said, looking at her for a long moment, before returning to her window to leave.

"Wait.." Cornelia said, touching her hand to his arm. Caleb obliged, turning his head to look at her. Suddenly realizing she really didn't have anything to say, she realized her cheeks suddenly felt unusually warm. "I.. Er.. Nevermind."

Caleb studied her for a moment, before he left through the window. Cornelia sighed and fell back on her bed, not sure how she would manage to fall back asleep.


	2. 3:17 PM

Cornelia finally managed to fall asleep, though it felt like she had only just shut her eyes when her alarm went off. In fact, that was pretty close to the truth, as she had only gotten 10 minutes of sleep.

Cornelia groaned and shut the alarm off, sleepily walking into the bathroom to brush her hair and brush her teeth like she did every morning.

She yawned before heading to school, where nothing really happened and her classes were really boring. For the most of the day, she stared off in space and was off in her own little world.

WHAP!

The teacher struck the yard-stick on her desk, which caused her to jump and then slump into her seat from embarrassment.

"**Miss Hale, can you summarize what Taranee said about the latest chapter?"**

"**I.. er.." **_Elizabeth had purchased the horse from Danny! _Taranee sent into Cornelia's mind. **"Elizabeth.. Uh.. had purchased the horse from – er- Danny."** Cornelia said with the most innocent smile she could come up with at the moment.

The teacher stared at Cornelia for a long moment, before giving her an odd look and then she gave a clearly-faked smile. **"It appears you can hear me from lalaland." **This caused a few giggles from the room, and then the teacher was satisfied and turned and continued ranting about the book they were reading. _You owe me big time._

Cornelia only slumped further in her seat, the embarrassed flush on her cheeks managing to fade as the class' attention resumed the lesson, as Cornelia faded back into her world.. At least until the bell rang.

Cornelia gathered her books and was just about to slip through the door, when her teacher spoke.

"**Miss Hale, I would like a word with you." **_Oh, shoot._ Cornelia turned and obligingly walked towards the teacher's desk.

"**Yes?"**

"**I expect you to pay better attention in class, if you're listening then I want to be able to know it. You look at me when I am speaking, Cornelia!" **The teacher snapped as Cornelia's gaze drifted to her feet. Cornelia snapped to attention, and gave a little nod. **"I want an answer."**

"**Yes, I-I understand."**

"**You are excused, Miss Hale. I expect better tomorrow." **Cornelia ducked out through the door and rounded the corner before she felt herself relax again. Lunch had finally arrived and she was _starving._

--

At lunch, she sat in her usual spot beside her friends.

"**Hey Corny!"** Irma said cheerfully, though earned a painful elbow in the ribs from Cornelia. **"Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed!"**

"**Sorry." **Cornelia grumbled, though once she had her food her appetite had faded, she realized, as she idly spun her fork around in her hand. She didn't know why she felt weird today, but tried not to think much of it.

--

Cornelia was walking home from school, and lifted her wrist to look at her watch, stopping to look at it.

3:17 PM.

Before she could even take one step forward, someone grabbed her and pulled her into a dark alley..


	3. The Cessation Amulet

"**Where is Cornelia?" **Will asked, as they had been waiting for almost half of an hour for the Earth Guardian.

"**She's probably puffing up her hair again." **Irma said, giving a shrug when Will's eyebrow shot up.

"**Well we can't wait too long, we need to get to Meridian now!" **Taranee said, and the rest of the guardians agreed and they were forced to leave without Cornelia.

When they returned, they expected to find a phone message with a lot of angry words for leaving them, but there were none. They walked over to her house, and there were police cars and other vehicles.

"**What kind of party involves the police?"**

"**I don't know Hay Lin, but we should check it out."** Will said, as they walked over towards them. Cornelia's mother raced over to them, seeming hopeful.

"**Is Cornelia with you guys?"**

"**No..? We came here because we haven't seen her today, she wasn't at school." **Taranee said.

"**She wasn't with you guys?! She never came home last night and I thought she stayed the night with you and would probably call in the morning, but she didn't."**

"**We'll look for her!"**

"**Thank you, we need all the help we can get." **Cornelia's mother said appreciatively before rushing to go and tell the media that her daughter was missing.

--

They went to Yan Lin, who smiled warmly at them.

"**What brings you here?"**

"**Cornelia's gone!" **Hay Lin exclaimed, and the others nodded. Yan Lin's expression became worried.

"**I think it may involve the Cessation Amulet."**

"_**Cessation Amulet?!**_**" **They asked in unison, glancing at eachother before looking at Yan Lin.

"**The Cessation Amulet is an ancient artifact from Europe. It brought good fortune to those who held it, and was sought after, it was in a kingdom that had always had peace and good crops, but the King soon died and his son succeeded him. His son was filled with greed, and other Kings had wanted to buy the Cessation Amulet.**

"**He sold it to the King who offered enough gold to fill the entire palace five times over. The town was heartbroken, and suddenly, the crops were killed by rodents and other animals, illness struck the area, and it was engulfed in a brutal war.**

"**The New King was oblivious to everything, he thought the gold would keep himself safe and the fact his people were dying did not seem to matter. **

"**This lasted for many years before everything stopped. Everyone was frozen in time and the Kingdom completely disappeared."**

"**They just.. disappeared? That's impossible!" **Taranee exclaimed.

"**Apparently not, if it happened." **Irma said.

"**This Amulet also has amazing powers. It can level mountains and can drain oceans, it can create mountains and oceans, too. It can bring ultimate power and happiness, but it can also bring absolute destruction and agony." **Yan Lin said quietly.

"**Who would want it? And why would they take Corny for it?" **Irma asked.

"**The Cessation Amulet was rumored to be somewhere in this very town, and Nerissa thinks that the Guardians have the amulet."**

"**But we don't!" **Will said.

"**Nerissa doesn't know that."**

--

"**Where is the Cessation Amulet?" **A dark voice said, echoing off of the stone walls of the cell where Cornelia Hale was kept. She was bound and struggled against the chains that held her fast to the wall.

"**What are you talking – " **The rocks slammed directly around her, just millimeters from her skin. Cornelia struggled to move away, but was held fast.

"**I have asked you nicely, now tell me where the Cessation Amulet is being held!"**

"**I don't-" **Cornelia gave a scream in agony as the chains tightened around her, her circulation was being cut off and she felt numb everywhere. She couldn't breathe, the chains were too tight. Was she destined to die here? To die because of an amulet she never even heard of?


	4. Confusion

Will opened a portal and they stepped into Meridian, determined to save the Earth Guardian.

They met up with Caleb on the way, and told him what had happened. He – despite their protests – was determined to help them, and went with them as they left and headed towards the mountains, as that was a popular hideout for Nerissa.

They slipped in, choosing stealth over brute force for now. There were many empty cells, they noticed, but there were far too many! If Cornelia was in one cell out of what could be hundreds, Caleb realized, they may never even find her. Caleb still remembered that night when she mended to his wounds, and he felt even more indebt to her, but something else, too, made him want to do _anything _to help her. Anything.

"**Okay, this will work better if we split up." **Will said quietly, careful not to make too much noise. **"Irma, Hay Lin, go that way." **Will pointed to one path. **"Caleb, I think you'll be able to defend yourself," **There was something odd in the way she said it, a slightly flirty note in her tone, as she grinned, **"Go that way." **Caleb only nodded, and began going towards his designated path. **"Taranee, you're with me." **Will said finally, looking at Taranee. **"Gotcha." **Taranee said, as they moved straight ahead.

Caleb moved carefully, though felt impatient, but made sure to not make too much noise, if they could just come in, get Cornelia, leave, it would be best. He did know that if Cornelia was the only prisoner here, it was likely they would be waiting right there. _They better not have hurt her._ He thought, his eyes narrowing slightly. He began to wish that Blunk was here, but he had been on one of his runs to the junkyard fort things to sell. He shook his head and continued on, his gaze checking each cell quickly.

--

Will and Taranee moved quickly, each of them checking the cells on their side. Will was slightly distracted, though. Her thoughts were on Caleb, as she smiled lightly to herself. Maybe they could hook up some time, Matt had dumped her, but she decided she would have dumped him anyway.

"**I wonder why they don't have anyone else here." **Taranee whispered.

"**Huh? Oh. Yeah, but remember, didn't **_**we **_**free most of the prisoners last time we were here?" **But before Taranee could answer, sands began rushing towards them, and they were caught off guard but began to defend themselves against Sandpit.

--

Hay Lin and Irma had encountered Miranda. Irma fired a blast of water at the spider-like creature, which stunned her for enough time for Hay Lin to cast winds to throw Miranda into a cell. Irma quickly latched the door closed, before giving Hay Lin a high-five.

"**We make a great team!" **Hay Lin giggled, but then their expressions became solemn again as they continued the search for Cornelia.

--

Caleb had not encountered anyone, yet. Suddenly, he saw a form in one of the cells, but it was barely recognizable as her once shimmering blonde hair was now falling over her shoulders dully.

"**Cornelia?!" **Caleb whispered, and Cornelia barely heard him, though her gaze rose and landed on a pair of shoes, and she lurched back – as though expecting some form of attack. Seeing it was only Caleb, she tensed slightly with a bit of embarrassment, hating to be seen in such a state. Especially by _him._ **"Don't worry, I.. er.. I'll get you out of here."**

"**No you won't."** The voice came from the shadows, and Caleb spun around, to see Nerissa. Her wrinkled face sagged with age, her dark eyes glimmering with amusement at her son's words. **"We didn't expect **_**you **_**here. But that is no matter, I can kill you easily."**

"**No!" **Cornelia said, her voice hoarse from lack of use and from her screams as they had tortured her.

"**What did you say?" **Nerissa turned towards her, her eyes narrowing with amusement.

"**I said no." **Cornelia said, though her voice was louder this time, and more clear. She raised her head, managing to stand, though her chains held her in place. **"You will not kill him."**

"**Oh but I will, and you will watch me helplessly from your cell! I don't need you anymore, either. I will take your friends, too!"**

"**Sorry, no can do!" **A voice came from behind Nerissa, and she spun around to find herself face to face with Will, who blasted her against the wall, Taranee, Hay Lin, and Irma were there, too.

While the Guardians fought Nerissa, Caleb got to work on the cell door. He finally managed to get it open, and then a blast misfired and hit the wall behind it, opening up into a tunnel within the mountain.

The tide was beginning to turn, and the others were having a harder time holding Nerissa and the other creatures (Sandpit, Miranda.. etc.) off.

"**Come on! It's our only choice!" **Caleb said, and after breaking the chains that held Cornelia, he picked her up and ran into the tunnel, but lost his footing and slid down the rest of the way down the mountainside.

"**Thirsty?" **Irma laughed, and fired a blast of water to soak them before the guardians escaped through the tunnel, closing the hole behind them.

--

Caleb and Cornelia had already jumped through the portal that Will had not closed yet, and were back in the Silver Dragon's basement.

"**Are you alright?" **Caleb asked quietly, looking at Cornelia.

"**I'm.. er.. Fine." **She said quietly, not meeting his gaze. **"Thank you.."**

"**For what?"**

"**For.. Saving me."**

"**Your friends helped too," **Caleb replied, **"I only helped."**

"**I know." **Cornelia looked back at the portal, just as Will and the other leapt through it.

"**Hey Cornelia! Caleb.." **Will said, looking at Caleb; hoping to make eye contact, but Caleb's gaze was still resting upon Cornelia. **"Caleb, you should probably go back to Meridian." **Will snapped suddenly, surprised at her own words, though jealousy flared in her eyes.

"**I.. er.. Yeah, I guess I should." **Cornelia turned to look at him, before looking at her feet. Caleb nodded to her before stepping through the portal. Will closed it immediately.

"**Jeez, Will, what's your problem?"**

"**You're my problem, that's what!" **Will snapped at Cornelia, who was sitting in a chair, as she was still tired and weak from her ordeal. **"I bet you're faking it, just so Caleb will feel sorry for you!"**

"**What? You like Caleb?" **

"**I.. I.. I hate you!" **Will snapped, realizing her mistake, before running out the door.

"…" The others stared at the door where Will had gone. Hay Lin gave a little nervous whistle, trying to act normal.

"**I.. I'd better get going.. It's getting late, my parents will wonder where I am." **Cornelia said quietly, which earned a few nods, before she limped towards the door.

"**What just happened?" **Taranee asked Hay Lin and Irma.

"**I'm not sure that I want to know."**


	5. Nathan

Cornelia woke up, she felt incredibly sore from her brush with Nerissa, and _really_ did not want to wake up today. She moaned and pulled the covers over her face and rolled over in an attempt to block the sunlight that was streaming in through the open window.. _"Wait a minute.."_ She thought, and sat straight up. **"I didn't leave the window-" **She whispered to herself and slid over the side of her bed and suddenly - again - she was face to face with Caleb.

**"C-Ca-Cal-Caleb?!" **She stuttered, falling straight back on her bed in surprise, before sharply smoothing her hair down a little with her hands in an attempt to make her unruly hair a bit less tangled.

**"Shh. It's alright, I was.. worried about you." **He said quietly, tucking a strand of her golden hair behind her ear, looking into her eyes before she heard someone's footsteps on the stairs. Her eyes widened and without thinking she pushed him over the bed and onto the other side of the bed and threw her blanket over him and acted like she was sitting normally.

**"Hello sleeping beauty." **Her mother said, opening the door and peeking into the room, smiling lightly. **"I was beginning to wonder if you'd **_**ever **_**get up!" **Cornelia just smiled and nodded, remaining silent. Her mother quirked a brow before continuing. **"Breakfast was served a little while ago, but you can help yourself to what's left, I saved some for you." **With that, her mother exited the room and closed the door.

Cornelia wiped her hand over her forehead and fell back on her bed with relief. Caleb sat up and pushed away her blanket.

**"Sorry," **Cornelia said achingly, looking at him apologetically, **"but if my mother found you.." **She whispered, careful to keep her voice in a hushed whisper.

**"It's alright." **Caleb smiled understandingly before looking at the window. **"I'd better get going."**

**"Yeah.."**

**"It might be a while until I see you again, but I'm just glad you're still okay." **Caleb touched his hand to her arm, and she looked deep into his eyes, as if searching within them, and he realized he was doing the same into hers. **"Good bye.." **He whispered, before looking at her for a long moment and slipping silently out the window, careful to remain virtually invisible as not raise suspicion.

Cornelia stared at the open window for a moment, before closing it. She was still for a moment, before getting dressed and going down for her rather late breakfast.

--

A few days later. 

At the lunch table, Cornelia sat and was fiddling with her food _again. _

**"Are you just gonna sit there and act all dreamy and waste a bunch of food?"**

**"Oh, don't bother her, Irma, she's too busy thinking about **_**Caleb." **_Will snapped, though had drawled her voice out in feigned lack-of-interest. Cornelia looked at Will, annoyed that Will was making such a big deal and acting like Cornelia had done something wrong to _her. _

**"Forgive me your highness." **Cornelia heard a voice snap, before realizing it was her own. It was like she didn't know herself these days, her thoughts were scattered yet sometimes she wasn't completely happy about it. Maybe it was bad she felt like this for someone who didn't even live in the same _world _as she did. Her mood had begun to sink to unparalelled lows.

**"I can't even continue a simple conversation with you, you don't even listen anymore. Whatever. I don't get what **_**he **_**sees in you anyway." **Will continued on when Cornelia didn't answer, not understanding her own anger at the fact Caleb seemed to be so _fond _of Cornelia Hale. In fact, it seemed like _every _guy around here fancied that blonde-haired..

**"Just leave me alone." **Cornelia said, lifting her lunch tray and walking to an empty table that was _far _from everyone else. She slid next to the wall and slumped against it, continuing to pick at her food and every so often take a small bite.

**"Heey." **A cool, calm voice roused her from her thoughts, and she realized someone had sat in the seat opposite to her. _He _was wearing a leather jacket and had sunglasses set over his head to show his light blue eyes. His jet black hair was gelled into small spikes, and she did a double take despite her best efforts to avoid his gaze, she didn't answer, trying to make him go away mentally. He raised a brow. **"Are you alright?" **

**"I'm fine." **She said quickly, though was watching him from the corner of her eye - wearily. He seemed to sense she was still watching him, though it seemed to only give him more confidence.

**"I'm Nathan. You are?" **He asked, clearly expecting an answer.

**"Cornelia. Cornelia Hale." **Cornelia said hesitantly, meeting his gaze a little, not sure if she liked where it was going.

**"Soo, Cornelia," **he put a long emphasis on the final note of her voice, grinning slightly,and for some reason, she grinned back, **"want to hang out some time?" **Again, he flashed an infectious smile.

**"Uh.. I'm not too sure." **She said, and for some reason, images of Caleb flashed in her mind, when she had nursed his wounds and the words he had spoken this past weekend, how he had been _worried _about her and travelled to her world just to make sure she was okay. She felt her heart melt at these memories.

**"Come on, I'm sure it'd be fun!" **Nathan continued, watching her carefully.

**"I.. I really don't know, it's pretty complicated, sorry."**

**"Hey hey, it's fine. I understand. I can wait." **He winked, though it only made Cornelia more uncomfortable. **"Yo, well, I gotta go, the bell's gonna ring soon and I got a few things to run. It was **_**very **_**nice to meet you, Miss Hale." **He grinned and Cornelia gave a half-hearted one in return, though it faded the second his back was turned.

Things just got even more complicated.

--

**"**_**Look, **_**she's flirting with **_**another guy. **_**It's like she has her own little group of boytoys and thinks sooo much of herself-"**

**"Will, stop!" ** Hay Lin snapped, not meaning to sound so rude but even this bubbly character was fed up with Will's ranting.

**"Yeah, I think you're overreacting. I don't think she's **_**flirting, **_**he was the one to go over to her first." **Taranee tried to reason, but Will was beyond reason at the moment, her mind jumbled and her heart cracking because of that blonde-haired, ooh she shouldn't say it, let alone think it.

**"She's such a **_**slut!" **_Will didn't realize the words were on her tongue until they were in the air. The others stared at her in shock, their mouths all but hanging on the floor..


	6. Calm before the storm

Cornelia sat on a bench at a local park, and reclined back a little, lost in thought. The sun had begun to set, splashes of pinks and oranges adorning the skies as the sun began to fall below the horizon, a final display in it's seemingly defiant effort to stay in view.

**"Cornelia!"** A voice roused her from her thoughts, and she turned to see Caleb.

**"Caleb?! How did you.." **Cornelia asked, confusion evident in her features.

**"I found a portal." **Caleb said, giving a shrug of his shoulders.

**"Where?"**

**"Just a short distance from here." **He said, studying her closer, as though noticing something.

**"Oh.."**

"What's wrong?" He could tell something was wrong, as she seemed different today.

**"Nothing.. I'm fine, Caleb." **Cornelia said quietly, avoiding his gaze.

**"You're not good at lying, Cornelia." **Caleb said, sitting next to Cornelia on the bench, and she scooted over to give him more room.

**"I.. I don't know what's wrong with me." **She admitted, her eyes filling with pain and uncertainty.

**"There's nothing wrong with you." **He assured her.

**"Then why does Will hate me so much? I don't know what I did wrong but she just hates everything about me.. I don't.. I don't get it."**

**"Don't worry, I'm sure you will sort it out soon." **Caleb said comfortingly, smiling reassuringly at her.

**"Caleb.. There's something else I've been unsure of." **She hesitated visibly, avoiding his gaze yet again.

**"You can tell me." **Caleb persisted, touching her arm with his hand.

**"It's just.. I don't get why I feel like this.. It's just that... you.." **Cornelia laughed miserably at herself.** "I'm falling for someone who doesn't even live in my world."**

"Who?"

**"You."**

**"I.. I feel.. I feel the same, I don't understand it either but.."** His voice faltered, before he cupped his face with her hands - she was startled, though seemed to melt against him as he kissed her sweetly on the lips, and she deepened it slightly, before they pulled back, but his arm remained around her shoulder, as they looked at eachother for a moment before she smiled, her entire face lighting up with an emotion she never felt before, she recognized it in his eyes, too...

.x.

Standing a good distance away, was a figure hidden by standing against a tree, pretending to be looking the other way, but his gaze was on the couple, and his eyes narrowed and his teeth clenched, before he smirked, as though coming across something within his head...


End file.
